In recent times it has become popular for articles of clothing such as T-shirts or textile piece goods to be impressed with artwork or the like and one technique used for imparting the artwork to the article of clothing or textile piece goods has involved the use of an airbrush technique as distinct from screen-printing. With such a technique it has been the practice for the artist to work on one article at a time and the technique consisted of placing the article on a flat surface or support and then spraying onto the article one or more patterns in sequence where each pattern of the sequence may require the artist to apply a different colour or colours with separate air-brushes. Sometimes, in this technique a stencil was employed and placed over the article during the spraying steps to ensure only desired portions of the article were worked upon in the various steps.
Where a stencil was not employed only artists of particular skill and expertise were able to consistently reproduce the same result on a series of articles. As articles of clothing and textile piece goods with artwork applied to them have become more popular it has been increasingly difficult for artists to keep pace with demand. This was because there was no ready way of producing articles of clothing or textile piece goods with air-brush artwork on any basis other than one at a time.